Una cita con el cuñado
by Mariclast
Summary: Esto simplemente ya era el colmo. Un hermano que lo malentiende todo a su conveniencia y el otro al que parece no importarle nada en la vida. En serio, que problemáticos son los dos. Frisk x Sans, ligero Papyrus x Frisk. One-shot. AU.


_Una cita con el cuñado_

N.A: Recientemente me puse a jugar Undertale por recomendación de una amiga, y debo admitir de que a pesar de que me ha sacado uno que otro susto entre lo poco que he avanzado, me resulta bastante entretenido. Me encanta el personaje de Sans, es muy carismático y con estilo XD, y aunque su hermano Papyrus tenga esas ¨fantasías de grandeza¨ y malentienda mucho las cosas, la verdad es que es tan inocente y buena persona que cae bien. La inspiración para este one-shot viene de la ¨cita¨ que tienes con Papyrus en el juego en la ruta pacifista, una escena muy loca, pero verdaderamente divertida. Es decir, ustedes dos pasan el rato y actúas bien con él en plan ¨amigos¨ y él al final termina pensando que te enamoraste de él para luego dejarte muy literalmente en la ¨FRIENDZONE¨. Esto me dio mucha gracia, y como por influencia de mi amiga shippeo a Frisk (que en mi mente es chica) con Sans, decidí hacer un primer intento de escribir sobre ellos dos. Sin más con que molestar, espero disfruten su lectura.

**Disclaimer**: Undertale y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

Era un día algo caluroso, incluso cuando era ya casi la tarde y debía estar empezando a refrescarse el ambiente, ese calor tan infernal todavía hacía a todos sofocarse. Sin embargo, aún en ese calor, había una persona completamente dispuesta a salir a la calle. Esa misma personita buscó insistentemente entre su escaparate hasta encontrar el conjunto deseado, el cual consistía de una blusa de tirantes azul con rayas rosas y un short azul oscuro. Sin dudar en ello, se vistió con esas ropas y las combinó con unas sandalias. Sonrió satisfecha, con esa ropa tan fresca de seguro podía soportar un poco más el calor…y también…quizás…llamar su atención…

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de evitar que su cabeza se acalorara antes de tiempo por la idea. Causa de esto, su pelo antes tan ordenado, se había vuelto un completo desastre. Suspiró cansada y se acercó a su buró, sacó del primer cajón un cepillo y se volvió a peinar rápidamente frente al espejo. Nuevamente satisfecha por su trabajo, se dispuso a guardar el cepillo, pero un lazo en la gaveta captó su atención antes de que fuera capaz de cerrarla. Lo miró un poco y luego lo tomó algo dudosa entre sus manos, miró entonces su reflejo en el espejo, el cual sostenía el lazo. Siempre le decían que parecía un chico, y efectivamente, su apariencia era como la de uno, lo cual daba mucho lugar a los malentendidos…quizás por eso…no la veía como una…¨chica¨…

Apretó un poco fuerte el lazo, con un gesto y expresión decididas. Se acercó más al espejo y fijándose por su reflejo, ató una parte de su pelo en una coleta lateral, dejando el resto suelto. Al terminar su acción se alejó del objeto y se miró a sí misma analíticamente, moviendo su cara en diferentes direcciones hasta terminar dando una pirueta de cuerpo completo, tras la cual se dio a sí misma una sonrisa de aprobación. Ahora por fin nadie podría decirle que parecía un chico, y estaba muy linda. Ya conforme consigo misma, salió de su cuarto y bajó algo apresuradamente las escaleras hacia el primer piso, dispuesta a salir ya por la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de que su apuro la llevara a pasar del umbral, la voz de la madre superiora Toriel la llamó.

\- ¡Frisk! ¿Qué te pasa mi niña? ¿A dónde vas tan apurada? -su voz tan dulce y preocupada podía apaciguar hasta el más maligno de todos los demonios del mundo (si es que estos existieran), por lo que Frisk se detuvo inmediatamente para girarse y responderle.

-Solo voy a salir un rato a casa de unos amigos, señorita Toriel.

-Ya veo, pero no es necesario que salgas tan apresurada a la calle, mi niña-expresó Toriel al acercársele, acariciando su cabello con ese gesto tan propio de una madre-Debes estar siempre atenta a tus alrededores y cuidarte mucho, pues nunca sabes qué clase de peligro puede aparecer.

-Lo sé, señorita Toriel-respondió Frisk sonriendo tiernamente ante su gesto, siempre consciente de la preocupación de Toriel hacia ella, su protegida-Por favor, disculpe mi imprudencia, señorita-dijo esta al percatarse del hecho de que casi sale a la calle sin antes avisar y despedirse de ella, cosa que rara vez hacía.

-Todo está bien siempre que lo comprendas, mi niña-correspondió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Tras un pequeño abrazo y una pequeña despedida en la puerta, Frisk por fin prosiguió su camino entre la no tan grande multitud de gente que había en la calle (probablemente a causa del calor). No cabe decir que ya podéis imaginar perfectamente hacia dónde se dirigía, ¿no?

No le fue muy largo el camino, quizás debido a la expectación que tenía o simplemente por el hecho de que había ido un poco más rápido de lo normal en su caminata hacia este destino, de igual forma, ahora ya por fin se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa. De repente, unos pequeños nervios llenaron su cabeza, todo ante la simple idea de tocar el timbre y ya encontrarle. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué razón se inventaría para justificar su visita? Claro, el que los amigos visiten a sus amigos de improviso no es algo tan extraordinario, pero en este caso le parecía quizás un poco forzado y…

(¡ARGH, que frustrante es esto!)-pensó Frisk con ganas de revolverse el pelo para liberar esa tensión, pero por suerte se contuvo, no fuera que echara nuevamente su trabajo a perder-(¡Una aquí volviéndose loca la cabeza y él de seguro tan relajado como siempre!)

Cuando lo pensaba de esa forma, su carácter le era irritante, pero incluso con ello, no podía llevar a sus emociones a más allá de un pequeño enfado. Resopló al aire algo infantil. En serio, ¿cómo podía gustarle tanto en él algo que a la vez le irritaba? Ciertamente, es como dice esa canción, que: ¨Las cosas del amor son peligrosas y te hacen perder la cabeza¨. Suspiró cansada y miró de nuevo el timbre. Aunque aún no se despejaban las dudas y los nervios en su cabeza, se veía ahora un poco más decidida a proseguir, después de todo, si no hacía nada, nada tampoco empezaría. Sin embargo, cuál no sería su sorpresa, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente frente a ella sin siquiera haber tocado el timbre, revelándose ante ella una figura conocida.

-Oh, ¡pero si es Frisk! –exclamó algo sorprendido Papyrus a la par que contento de verla.

-E-Eh, sí, h-hola Papyrus-correspondió ella algo incómoda, esto se iba a poner complicado.

Debía de imaginarse desde un principio que, entre las dos únicas posibilidades, Papyrus, el hermano menor de él, sería el más probable en aparecer. De pelo negro y bien peinado, con unos ojos como los de su hermano, pero más vivos y alocados, muy alto para su edad (la cual era casi la misma que la de Frisk) y con una no muy excesiva musculatura visible. No era para nada un mal tipo, pero podía ser un algo ¨fantasioso¨ y tendía mucho a malentender las cosas con muy poco. Aun así, seguía siendo un buen amigo suyo, sin embargo, para Frisk este no era el mejor momento de tratar con él. Antes de que Frisk pudiera decir algo, Papyrus se le adelantó y dijo:

\- ¡Vaya, nunca pensé que vendrías de visita tan rápido amiga! -esbozando una brillante sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? -le miró Frisk confundida, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

\- ¡Ven, pasa, te mostraré la casa primero! –expresó este con emoción, tomándola sorpresivamente de la mano y llevándola hacia el interior del lugar.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, ciertamente era la primera vez que venía a la casa de ambos (a pesar de que ya sabía de antemano su dirección), y si mal no lo recordaba, la última vez que lo vio, le había prometido a Papyrus pasar un rato juntos cuando ella visitara su casa. ¨Genial, la Frisk del presente teniendo que sufrir por los aparentemente inocentes estragos de su yo del pasado¨-ante este pensamiento, Frisk no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión molesta consigo misma, esto le cambiaba los planes por completo. Queriendo excusarse con él y preguntarle acerca de dónde se encontraba su hermano, Frisk se dispuso a hablarle, pero al ver la gran felicidad que demostraba su rostro, se sintió culpable y decidió callarse. Bueno, tampoco es que fuera a ser una cosa de todo el día, así que, ¿por qué no mejor dejarlo disfrutar un rato?

Se dejó llevar por Papyrus hacia el interior de la casa. Ya adentro, sus ojos curiosearon hasta sobre los mínimos detalles de la sala. Cuando terminó de analizarlo todo con la mirada, se acercó a Papyrus y este nuevamente sonriendo le exclamó:

-Es bonito el lugar, ¿¡verdad!? -casi todas sus frases siempre eran así, tan llenas de energía que cansaban a la larga de cualquier conversación, sin embargo, por eso mismo resultaba especial el ser su amigo, pues era prueba de que había logrado superar esa molestia.

-Sí, lo es-respondió inmediatamente Frisk.

Ambos estaban parados cerca de las escaleras que llevaban hasta el segundo piso, lugar que Frisk sabía que ocupaban las habitaciones de ambos hermanos. Al pensar en ello, no pudo evitar girar su vista hacia ellas e imaginarse involuntariamente cómo sería su cuarto. Con lo vago que sabía que era, de seguro lo tendría todo hecho un desastre, lleno de las cosas que le gustan. Se pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo vagueando y durmiendo, siempre fresco dentro del aire acondicionado de su habitación. Frisk sonrió de solo imaginarlo, sabía muy bien cuanto a él le gustaba el frío y ciertamente, en estas estaciones tan calurosas no podía más que coincidir con sus opiniones. Siempre es mejor soportar el frío que tener que sufrir por el calor. Lastimosamente, no todo el mundo tenía la suerte de contar con un aire acondicionado para refrescarse en verano, justo como apostaba que él estaría haciendo.

Al notar la mirada de Frisk hacia las escaleras, Papyrus dijo curioso:

-Oh, ¿te interesa ver mi cuarto?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué? -respondió Frisk desorientada al ser devuelta a la tierra por las palabras de este.

\- ¡Vale, pues ven conmigo! -como siempre, su amigo malentendió su frase y la tomo como una afirmación a lo que él había dicho.

La tomó de nuevo de la mano y la guio enérgicamente escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, el cual era el primero en verse nada más llegar al segundo piso. Sin siquiera tener tiempo para corregirle o protestar por sus acciones, Frisk se vio ya dentro de la habitación de Papyrus. Mal rollito, venía a ver a uno y al final terminaba en la habitación del otro, en serio, que problemático era eso. A pesar de este pensamiento, Frisk ocultó su ligera molestia y no le reprochó nada a Papyrus, por muy culpa suya que en ese momento le pareciera todo esto. Simplemente…le era muy difícil enojarse verdaderamente con un tan buen e inocente amigo, así que se dedicó únicamente a mirar y comentar nuevamente acerca de las cosas de su habitación, agradando así mucho a este.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que pasemos a lo más importante-expresó este algo serio de repente.

\- ¿Ah? -dijo Frisk confundida.

-Oh, no tienes por qué preocuparte, esta también es la primera vez para mí, ¡pero para aclarar nuestras dudas, me he informado de antemano! -exclamó este sacando de entre su ropa un libro.

Al ver el libro, Frisk no pudo evitar leer su título, curiosa y confundida acerca de lo que se refería Papyrus, pero…en cuanto lo leyó, un fuerte rubor y un gran susto se apoderaron de ella. El libro se titulaba ¨Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre las citas¨. Al parecer, Papyrus había malentendido su promesa de pasar el rato como una petición para una ¨cita¨, ¡y por dios, eso no era a lo que ella se refería! Tenía que aclararle eso, claro, sin romperle la ¨ilusión¨ al pobre de Papyrus.

-E-Esto, ¿P-Papyrus…? -trató de llamarlo Frisk, sin embargo, el mentado estaba muy centrado en su lectura, por lo que su mente y oídos se hicieron sordos a cualquier palabra que fuera pronunciada en esos momentos.

¨El primer paso para tener una cita es invitar a la persona con la quieres o piensas salir¨-leyó este con una voz un poco alta, y encima, justo enfrente de Frisk, sin importar lo incómodo o extraño que esto resultaba. Levantando un momento la mirada de su libro, Papyrus miró a Frisk fijamente. En ese mismo instante, Frisk pensó ¨Tierra, por favor trágame y sácame de aquí¨, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

-Ejem-se aclaró la garganta Papyrus, ocultando el libro un momento por detrás de su espalda-Frisk, ¿te parece bien si tenemos una cita ahora mismo? -la melodiosa y algo ingenua forma en la que se le hacía esa pregunta, le causaban tanto gracia como incomodidad a Frisk.

-Sí, claro, como no-pronunció ella ligeramente sarcástica, forzando un poco una sonrisa, lastimosamente, Papyrus era de los que se tomaban las cosas al pie de la letra.

\- ¡Genial! -exclamó emocionado-Ahora, a ver…-y volvió de vuelta a la siguiente lectura de su libro.

¨Es necesario y extremadamente primordial, el vestirse especialmente para la ocasión¨-leyó este nuevamente en voz alta. Ups, tendría que arreglar ese punto lo antes posible. Se giró un momento hacia Frisk y le pidió que le esperara un momento, y sin más dilación, se metió (literalmente) a su escaparate, cerrando su puerta en el proceso. A pesar de no verle, por el ruido inconfundible que salía del lugar, Frisk podía saber que se estaba cambiando, y esa simple idea la dejó más incómoda y muy apenada. ¿Debería aprovechar el momento y escaparse al otro cuarto? La verdad era que estaba tentada a ello, pero entonces en verdad qué le iba a decir a cada uno. Dudosa aún a causa de la pena, se le terminó por acabar el tiempo de oportunidad perfecta para escapar, cuando por fin su amigo pelinegro salió del closet (muy literalmente). El chico ahora vestía un atuendo compuesto por una camiseta de deporte, unas bermudas, unos zapatos de correr y una gorra, todo en diferentes combinaciones de color rojo, negro y blanco. No le quedaba mal, de hecho, para nada mal, pero…la chica no podía negarse a sí misma el hecho de que…parecía un basquetbolista con esa ropa; y ante este pensamiento, una extraña gota recorrió su pelo.

-Disculpa la demora-se excusó breve y verdaderamente el pelinegro-Este es mi atuendo especial-dijo señalándose a sí mismo, orgulloso de su elección-Y, ¿qué tal? ¿Me queda bien? -le preguntó este expectante tras dar una media vuelta como si modelara, sus ojos resplandecientes de esperanza como un niño pequeño.

A pesar de saber que no lo hacía a propósito, Frisk no pudo evitar irritarse un poco por su gesto, ya que, ante esa mirada tan inocente, se le era imposible a cualquier persona el romperle sus sentimientos diciéndole la verdad.

-S-Sí, e-estás perfecto-se esforzó esta en decir, tratando de que su forzada y temblorosa sonrisa no la delatara.

\- ¿¡EN SERIO!? ¡Muchas gracias! -correspondió este alegre y algo sonrojado, vitoreándose un poco a sí mismo con pequeños saltos en el aire.

Por muy rara e incómoda que esta situación fuera, parecía valer toda la pena si era con tal de ver a su amigo un poco más feliz, pues inevitablemente al verle, ella también se sentía así.

-Oh, por cierto-paró este de repente al percatarse de algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Frisk, confusa del hecho de que este hubiera parado tan de repente su pequeña celebración.

-Por casualidad, ¿te pusiste ese lazo especialmente para nuestra cita? -dijo este curioso, señalando al lazo sostenía su coleta lateral.

\- ¡O-Oh, e-esto! –exclamó un poco nerviosa por el hecho de que **POR FIN**, le habían notado ese detalle- ¡B-Bueno, la verdad es que yo…yo…! -ahora podía ser el momento perfecto para decirle el verdadero motivo de su visita sin causarle daño, sin embargo, nuevamente la tendencia de Papyrus a malentender las cosas le anuló la jugada.

\- ¿¡Entonces es cierto!? -dijo este inmediatamente, muy sorprendido - ¿¡Eso quiere decir que lo tenías ya todo planeado de antemano!?

\- ¿EH? -fue lo único que pudo decir ella, pasmada por la frase de su amigo.

-Me conmueve mucho tu esfuerzo, amiga mía-expresó este inquietantemente sincero, con unas pequeñas lágrimas casi a punto de caer de sus ojos, las cuales este se secó a tiempo y prosiguió diciendo firme y decidido- ¡Pero yo también me empeñado en hacer memorable este momento!

Extrañada por sus palabras, Frisk vio incrédula cómo su amigo pelinegro se levantaba la gorra, revelando, así como por acto de magia (y mucho de equilibrio,) que bajo de ella y sobre su cabeza, se encontraba un plato de espaguetis.

-La última vez te prometí que te haría un poco, ¿recuerdas? -dijo este cordial y algo orgulloso, tomando el plato con una mano y extendiéndosela a ella a la par que un tenedor.

Todo indicaba que le pedía que por favor lo probara, y…ciertamente…en otra situación lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo. Pero gracias a los avisos de su hermano, Frisk tenía bien entendido que Papyrus todavía estaba lejos de cocinar algo decente, a pesar de creerse ser ya un gran chef. Iba a negársele amablemente, pero diablos, nuevamente la mirada infantil y esperanzada del pelinegro le evitaron atreverse a robarle la ilusión. Así que, sin más salida, tomó el tenedor en mano y se llevó un poco de la pasta a la boca, pero, aunque quiso, no pudo evitar esbozar un par de muecas a causa de su mal sabor. Por suerte para ella, Papyrus malentendió una vez más sus pensamientos.

-Esa expresión tan apasionada, puedo verlo, realmente te ha gustado…-expresó este en un tono extrañamente tranquilo, combinado con una expresión que Frisk nunca antes creyó haberle visto.

Ante la rareza de sus palabras, gesto y semblante, Frisk le miró sumamente confundida, solo para terminar completamente pasmada por lo siguiente que él diría:

-…Nunca me imaginé que esto pasaría, pero solo puedo aceptarlo ahora que ha pasado…Amiga mía, tú, _**¡ESTÁS ENAMORADA DE MÍ! **_-resonó su enérgica afirmación por toda la habitación.

Muda por el nivel de equivocación que había alcanzado este y con la cara completamente en blanco como si fuera a sufrir de un desmayo, no pudo más que darse mentalmente un facepalm. Ahora sí que su amigo se había pasado de raya diez pueblos con sus malentendidos.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, amiga mía, entiendo tus sentimientos…-dijo este en un tono alagado y ¨comprensivo¨-…Sin embargo…-se arrodilló hasta llegar a su altura, la tomó por ambas manos y la miró a los ojos con algo de pena-…aunque agradezco mucho tus sentimientos, he de decirte que lastimosamente no siento lo mismo por ti-la forma en la que le contaba cada palabra era tan melodramática que parecía sacada de una telenovela-Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos-terminó este diciendo a modo de ¨confort¨.

Una pequeña chispa de rabia surgió en ese momento en ella. ¿Acaso la estaba…mandando a la _**Friendzone**_? ¡Pero si ni siquiera le gustaba! ¡Todo este enredo era todo culpa de su propio malentendido, _**ELLA NO TENÍA LA CULPA**_! Oh, sería mejor que le aclarara todo este enredo, antes de que se le ocurriera contarle esta anécdota a su hermano.

-Em, Papyrus…-fue a decirle Frisk de un solo tiro todo lo que pensaba y hasta ahora se había guardado, tratando de aún forzar la sonrisa entre su rostro aparentemente enfadado.

\- ¡Sé que puede resultar algo doloroso para ti, amiga mía, pero no te preocupes! ¡Prometo tratarte igual que siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado! -expresó este volviendo a pararse, ignorante de lo que Frisk trataba de contarle-Toma-le tendió un número escrito en un papel antes de proseguir diciendo-Siéntete libre de llamarme cuando quieras, aunque siempre será platónicamente.

Con cara de ¨No me jodas¨, Frisk tomó sin más el papel y vio como Papyrus salía de la habitación diciéndole:

-Ha sido muy divertida esta cita, amiga mía. Deberíamos repetirla algún día, claro como amigos.

Ya casi sin expresión alguna, Frisk vio a Papyrus retirarse hacia (al parecer) la cocina a guardar el resto de espaguetis que habían quedado en el plato. Todavía quedaba en su mente algún que otro pensamiento de ¨WTF, ¿¡qué ha sido todo eso!?¨, pero sinceramente, ya todo estaba tan loco que le daba igual. Al saberse por fin ¨libre¨, suspiró cansada y salió ella también del cuarto, arrastrando sus pasos. ¡Solo dios sabe cuánto tiempo había perdido en esto y encima ya ni se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que en primera había venido! Al final, ¡todo había terminado en vano!

Sintiéndose derrotada, Frisk bajó las escaleras hasta tumbarse en el sofá del primer piso, con un aura tan penumbrosa que la hacía parecer un fantasma. Cerró los ojos un momento, muy cansada, tratando de relajarse por lo menos un poco antes de irse. Entre la oscuridad de su mirada, oyó de repente una serena voz conocida que le decía: ¨Hey, no me digas que ya la palmaste, Frisk¨. Sorprendida y algo asustada, la chica abrió sus ojos y se encontró cara a cara con aquel que era su única razón para estar hoy aquí.

\- ¡SANS! -pronunció inevitablemente ella por el susto, su corazón antes tan tranquilo ya le daba un vuelco, y solo por verlo.

-Sí, ese soy yo-afirmó este divertido y tomó lugar a su lado-Y, ¿qué onda rara te pasó para que estés ahora así de esquelética sobre el sofá de mi casa?

-N-No, nada, solo estoy algo cansada-se excusó esta rápidamente, nerviosa de su cercanía.

-Nah, tranquila. No tienes que tomarte la vida tan seria, si después de todo, tú nunca sabes lo que te va a pasar-dijo Sans apoyándose por completo al espaldar del sofá, posicionando sus manos detrás de su nuca en función de almohada, todo un gesto de descanso y relajación, muy propio de él.

-Cierto-correspondió Frisk sonriendo simple-Yo nunca me imaginé que hoy tendría una ¨cita¨ con mi cuñado-tras darse cuenta de lo que dijo sin querer, se tapó inmediatamente la boca, avergonzada.

\- ¿Cuñado? -repitió este la palabra en un tono socarrón y una sonrisa ladina, abriendo parcialmente un ojo.

\- ¡Q-Quise decir tu hermano, sí, t-tu hermano! -trató de corregirse esta rápido, buscando no quedar en ridículo.

\- ¿No crees que eso es demasiado distinto como para confundirlo? -detalló este, dejándole bien claro que esa excusa no le funcionaba.

-B-Bueno…yo…A-Ah…y-yo…-tartamudeó Frisk tratando de encontrar una salida sin tener que pasar por más pena, sin embargo, la fija mirada plateada que le proporcionaba el peliblanco no la estaba ayudando mucho en ello.

-Oye-llamó su atención el chico-Estaba pensando, ¿tú y yo hemos salido alguna vez a algún lado? -preguntó normal, como si hablara del clima.

-Em, ¿no…? -respondió algo dudosa del sentido de la pregunta.

-Pues, ¿qué tal si salimos un rato juntos la próxima vez? -a pesar de la simpleza de la pregunta y su proposición, todo se sentía…diferente de lo normal…

Ante esas simples palabras, una fuente de emoción le llenó de repente.

\- ¡C-Claro, por supuesto! -respondió inmediatamente, tartamudeando un poco por la emoción y lo grata que resultaba esta invitación.

-Perfecto-asintió este ante su respuesta y sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un papel con su número de teléfono-Llámame cuando decidas el día, la hora y el lugar de reunión. Ya se está haciendo tarde, así que sería mejor que volvieras a casa antes de que anochezca.

\- ¡O-Ok! -fue lo único que pudo responder, ¡todavía no se lo podía creer!

Tras una última y rápida mirada hacia el relajado peliblanco (la cual le hizo sonrojar), Frisk se despidió del mismo y salió de la casa dispuesta a regresar a la suya, caminando (casi que corriendo y saltando) con una energía y emoción más grande que cuando había venido. Al final, todo no había sido en vano.

\- ¿Qué clase de cara tonta es esa? -preguntó este a su hermano al salir por fin de la cocina, extrañado de su semblante tan feliz, pero que parecía ido de conciencia.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Oh, no, nada-respondió Sans por fin entrando en cuenta de que su hermano le hablaba. Se dispuso a subir las escaleras de vuelta hacia su cuarto, pero se paró en medio del camino de estas para decirle a este algo, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro-Por cierto, técnicamente, todavía no eres su cuñado.

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Sans? -expresó Papyrus mirando a su hermano mayor, de brazos cruzados, muy confundido por lo dicho.

-De nada, solo as como que no me oíste-fue lo único que mencionó este entre risas como respuesta, prosiguiendo su camino escaleras arriba.

-En serio, son muy raros, los dos-dijo este medio molesto, cosa que le dio más risa a su hermano mayor, quien todavía no había terminado de subir todos los escalones hasta el segundo piso.

Sans se arregló un poco el cuello de su abrigo y sonrió victorioso. Él definitivamente era de los que preferirían quedarse en casa a salir a algún lugar, pero en este caso en especial, esperaba con ansias la cita prometida.


End file.
